


"Mattie's Been Kidnapped!"

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, America, Arthur - Freeform, Australia, Bingo, Canada, Detective, England - Freeform, Fanfiction, Funny, Hetalia, Jet - Freeform, Kyle - Freeform, Oneshot, game, mathew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: America receives a ransom note for his brother, stating he's been kidnapped, and comes flying in a panic to England for help.England can't help but notice that Australia and Hong-Kong are acting strangely, and don't seem to be concerned at all....
Relationships: America/Canada/England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	"Mattie's Been Kidnapped!"

Australia and Hong-Kong were both hanging out in England's house, which confused him since it was rare for his two former colonies to visit, let alone together. Australia was raiding his pantry for marmite, and Hong-Kong was slurping some sort of iced drink. "Not to imply I don't want you here or anything," England began as politely as he could, "But why are you two here?" A beat. "Together?" He specified. "Hmm?" Australia had just stuck a spoonful of marmite directly from the jar to his mouth, so Hong-Kong answered for them both. "We're here to supervise." 

"Supervise?" England was no more enlightened than before. "Supervise what?" Australia swallowed his marmite and answered. "America, of course." Hong-Kong slurped his drink in agreement. "America isn't here!" England was only getting more confused. "Duh." Hong-Kong responded at the same time Australia said "Not yet." Before England could question them further, and America came bursting through the door, leaving it dangling from the hinges. Hong-Kong and Australia pulled out what looked like bingo sheets. Hong-Kong crossed an item out.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell is your problem?" England demanded, and Hong-Kong mouthed America's answer at the same time as America burst out in a panic "Mattie's been kidnapped!" Both he and Australia crossed off a box in their bingo sheets. "What the hell?" England blinked. Who was this "Mattie"? Due to America's panicked expression, England decided not to ask. Australia and Hong-Kong looked disappointed. England decided to probe deeper.

"What makes you think that he's been kidnapped?" America waved a folded paper in England's face. "They left a ransom note!" He wailed. England snatched the paper out of his hands and read it out loud. "We have kidnapped Canada. If you want him back, go to that place you two were talking about yesterday, and bring the thing mentioned in the same conversation, by noon tomorrow or you'll never see him again." The handwriting on the paper looked eerily familiar and England threw Australia a hard look. Australia didn't notice as he was comparing cards with Hong-Kong.

"What do I do!" America panicked. "I don't remember even speaking to Canada yesterday!" Australia and Hong Kong nodded as though they expected this, and Australia offered (through another mouthful of marmite) "You should retrace your steps. Maybe you left yourself clues." America brightened. "Of course I would! I'm the hero after all!" Australia scratched out a box. A moment later, for reasons he didn't understand, England found himself being pulled along to America's house. His two other visitors tagged along.

America released England and immediately began searching around his house for hints. Hong-Kong began rummaging through a bag that England only just notice he had. He placed an empty Tim Horton's cup on the counter. Australia winked at him then causally pointed it out. "Hey, isn't that his favorite drink?" America came in like a heavy wind from the other room, knocking a picture off the wall as he blew past. "Where?" he demanded, then zeroed in on the cup on the counter. "This is definitely his!" He rolled the cup. "McDonald's is still better though." Australia crossed off a box on his sheet.

England thought it was about time he got a clear answer, and when Hong-Kong sent America scurrying to search his bedroom, he confronted them. "You two, tell me what exactly is going on. " Hong-Kong gave him a deapan stare, but it was Australia who responded. "Huh? It's "Mattie's been kidnapped", it happens every year around this time?" Hong-Kong nodded. England was flabbergasted. This guy got kidnapped every year? How did America know him? And why were these two treating it like a game? Hong-Kong was whispering to Australia about something on his paper. Australia shook his head. 

England didn't like being left out, and with deft fingers pulled the papers out of their hands. "Hey!" Hong-Kong protested. The paper looked like a bingo paper, but missed the word 'bingo' across the top, and the grid was filled with words instead of numbers. The very center option was already crossed on both papers saying "Mattie's been kidnapped." there were others marked too, like "America breaks a door" and "I'm the hero!". One of the unmarked boxes caught England's attention as he saw a glimpse of his name. "England forgets Canada." He knew this guy? More than ever England wanted to ask "who?" , but his pride kept him from the question, refusing to add another x'd off box to the boys' game. 

The name seemed familiar to him and he hesitated. Canada? A quick memory of the time after America's revolution, when another child had nursed him back to health. "Wait." He froze, then jerked his head to meet the boys' eyes. " _Canada_ was kidnapped?" They looked surprised. "You remember him?" Australia blurted out. "Of course I do!" England snapped back, pretending he hadn't forgotten. "I just didn't realize that "Mattie" was Canada. I only call him Mathew." He was pleased with his beleivable excuse, though Hong-Kong still looked disappointed as he muttered "Well, America is the only one who calls him that." England felt a little irked at that.

America came bursting back into the room carrying a calendar. "Look!" He thrust it under England's nose. "I'm a genius!" He crowed. "I wrote down "Basketball @ park" for today!" He smirked. "I'm awesome." "Great." Hong-Kong responded with no enthusiasm. "Okay, but what about that thing you were going to bring?" Australia challenged. England glanced at the clock. "Didn't that note say noon?" He worried. "It's already 11 O'clock." America's beam dropped immediately. "Crap." 

For the first time since that morning, Hong-Kong and Australia seemed to take the issue a little more serious. "You're going to the park." Australia suggested. "What would you normally think about taking with you?" Hong-Kong was writing a note in a decent imatation of America's messy handwriting. "I dunno, basketball stuff?" America asked, and England watched Hong-Kong pin the note to the fridge door behind America's back, then nod to Australia. "What-" England began to ask, but Australia was louder. "Hey, bro, what's that note on your fridge?" America ripped it off and read it. "Don't forget to bring donuts!" America frowned. "I have no memory of ever writing this." Hong-Kong smirked. 

"Nevermind that," England decided to lend his younger brothers' a hand, though still confused. Mostly, he was concerned for Canada. "Why does the kidnapper want donuts?" Australia kicked him. "It doesn't matter why he wants it!" Hong-Kong covered England's mistake with an annoyed tone. "He has our brother!" America was twitching. "I bet it's that damn commie. He's jealous of me so he kidnapped Canada to get back at me." "What commie?" Hong-Kong asked dangerously, and England remembered that as much as Hong-Kong disagreed with him and his government, China was communist and technically his family too. 

"Russia!" America snarled. His two siblings reclaimed their bingo sheets from England. "Bingo!" Hong-Kong cheered and Australia pouted. America looked alarmed. "So it was Russia?" "Hong-Kong said something that may have been a curseword, and Australia was quick to reassure America. "No, that's something else." He pointed to the clock. "You gotta get donuts right? We're gonna be late!" America swore, then dashed out of the house, not even closing the door behind him. "what?" England demanded again. The two ex-colonies exchanged a look. "You'll understand when we get there." Australia promised. "Try to pretend you were planning on going from the start." Hong-Kong ordered.

They arrived at the park at exactly 12 o'clock, and America was nowhere to be seen. No wait, there he was, standing calmly with his back to them, holding a basket. When had he gotten a basket? "Am-" England started to call out but Australia was already calling out to their brother. "Canada!" He turned, curl bobbing with his movement, and waved happily to the group. "I thought you might be late." He said softly. "Nah, England was already ready when we got there." Hong-Kong lied casually, and Canada lit up. "Thanks for coming!" Je murmured to England. "I was worried you might forget again this year." England felt stabs of guilt at the words "again and "this year". Had they had plans to meet up today? 

"Here it comes." Hong-Kong warned, taking a step back out of the way, and Australia pulled England back with him. Canada set the basket lightly to the side. Moments later something came flying through the air squealing "Mattieeeeeee!" Hong-Kong caught the box of donuts as it went flying. Canada caught the full weight of America, almost bowling him over. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He began babbling and spinning Canada around. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He stopped crushing Canada long enough to inspect him for injuries or signs of distress. Canada smiled happily.

"Don't be silly Al, you were just a few minutes late. Nothing bad is going to happen if you're a few minutes late to the picnic!" "Picnic?" Something seemed to dawn on America. "Right, the annual family picnic!" England started at those words, and remembered a letter he'd receive in the mail advising of the family picnic, and he'd responded back he'd be able to come. He had meant to put it on the calendar, but he had forgotten. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he had an intense feeling of déjà-vu. Want that what happened last year too? He had recieved an angry call from America scolding him for not showing up, and Hong-Kong gave him the cold shoulder for a month.

Australia was laughing and chatting with his brothers, and America was quick to catch on and play along, pretending he'd never forgotten the picnic. "Yeah we hung out a little this morning." He laughed. "England and I played detective." Canada laughed as well. "England does like his Sherlock Holmes." England flushed with shame. The signs had been there the whole time. The unusual visit from his Australia and Hong-Kong, the ay they seemed to expect America's visit, all of it was so obvious now. Hong-Kong was telling Canada that he and Australia had Ben playing bingo this morning and that he won.

They ventured to a place in the park under a tree, where once again Hong-Kong reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a thermos. "I brought the tea, as promised." Australia stuck his hand in Hong-Kong's bag and pulled out a large checkered blanket. "Made Leon carry it." He grinned. The blanket was laid down and everyone settled on it as Canada unpacked sandwiches from his basket. England felt guiltier than ever as he fully understood Hong-Kong and Australia's game from this morning. "I'm sorry, Mathew." He said humbly. Canada gave him a flustered look. "You don't need to apologize! I didn't ask you to bring anything!" 

Of course Canada misunderstood. Thanks to the efforts of the two youngest ex-colonies, Canada had no idea that England or America had forgotten about the plans for today. England shook his head. "No, for forgetting, last year. I'm sorry." He accepted the cup of hot tea Hong Kong pressed into his hand with a warning look. "Next year, I'll bring the tea." He offered. "My tea is just fine." Hong-Kong muttered, unheard by Canada who looked blissfully happy. "Thanks, Arthur." 

After the picnic, America obliterated Canada at basketball on the court, then proceeded to do the same to his other siblings. By the end of the day, England was exhausted, but couldn't keep a smile from his face. "Same day and time next year?" Australia checked as they left, and Canada confirmed it. England put a reminder on his phone for next year on this date. This time, he wouldn't forget. He almost missed Canada pull out what looked suspiciously similar to Australia's bingo sheet and cross out "England promised to bring tea next year." successfully completing the row. The box in the middle stated "America thinks I'm kidnapped". 

Canada hummed to himself and whispered "Bingo!". England caught a glimpse of an unchecked box that read "England forgets to show up." before Canada folded the paper away discretely and put it away. Somewhere under the immense feeling of guilt he was feeling, England wondered how his brother's grew up to be so scheming.


End file.
